Hope There's Someone
by PastaWithWhiteFlag
Summary: Italy being caught by the Allied member England after the Second World War and stayed inside the detention cell for days before the war crime tribunals of the Axis Powers. All the sickness and sudden convulsion made his decision to gave up probably for representing a nation or a sinner towards his former friends around the globe. All he wanted was to become friends with them.


**Warning: **It contains swearing by Romano, drama, tragedy, feels, and a little bit of funny scenes.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Hetalia and everything. It all belongs to the respective owners.

* * *

_"You went straight for the knife, and I prepared to die. Your blade it shines, looked me straight in the eye, you turned the gas on high. Held the flame alight, you wonder why. I'm scared of fire" - Sia_

* * *

_I can hear my voice and rumble inside me. Undo my sad. Undo, why it hurts so bad? Undo my pain. I want to let it out through the rain. _

The guilt about his lost along Germany and Japan was still inside him, he couldn't still accept his mistakes on what he did during the world wars all he was thinking was the whole world rejects him as a nation, an individual, lost all his reputations from his former friends and even his brothers. He wished he should have refused the offer to be the member of the Axis in the first place, but all they did to him was to brainwash just to remain loyal to the said faction. The Italian kept staring at the wall inside his separated cell at the British detention camp without any word and filled with blood on his military uniform and bleeding side of the head. It seemed like he just recently caught by the allies right after their defeat.

_All he wanted was to make friends with them... b-but why did they do this to him...? _

"My side still hurts... The London Blitz was over." The Englishman was newly discharged from his hospital room, since he forced himself to annoy the nurses every time. Staying there wasn't acceptable when he could already move about, that's what he thought. He does still have a bandaged shoulder, sides of his torso and head but to cover up the fact that he's been at the hospital, he removed the bandages on his head. A military man especially nation in this time of crisis. London Tower. What was he doing here again? Another reason was he had been informed that the younger Italian was captured and held at the Detention cell. He can't really stay inside the hospital now, can he?The cells were pretty much empty, since most of it but as he stood at the detention room's steal door and glanced at the Italian who was staring at the wall. He didn't mind what was on his uniform nor how he looked at the moment. Sighing, he asks the guard to open the door to enter. Once he had, he closed the door himself and looked at the Italian.

"O-Oi, North Italy, do you have any wounds there, chap? I brought some bandages for me to patch you up."

The former fascist didn't mind the Englishman entering inside his cell, ignoring him in what he said as he kept on staring at the wall. He had a thump bruise on his bleeding head, some bruises on his face and cuts on some parts of the body. Later on he responded

"... D-Do you even care?". He never made an eye contact directly at him due to the fact he had still the grudge inside him.

"Of course I do... since you can provide useful information". He muttered as he puts a hand on his own waist, never taking his eyes away from him. "France kept on pestering me about how you were so at least patch up your wounds when he comes to see you."

"And then what are you gonna do? Beating me down on the ground with your so-called "Allied buddies" and later on throw me down in this empty cell. Haven't satisfied yet?". He gave a glare at him. "... It's better to be alone... Now, get out before I do something unnecessary to you."

"Where on earth did you ever get that idea?". He huffed and crossed his arms. "It certainly isn't my fault why you're in bruises and literally all beaten up, that I can assure you. Well... at least this time it isn't.". He turned around and left the cell. "I'm sending in a nurse here to patch your wounds so b bloody grateful, git.". He went out of the room and talked to the soldier guarding it.

He ignored on what he said as he continued to stare at the wall. Not minding the continuous bleeding on his head at all. If this wouldn't stop, he might lose blood and oxygen from his body.

An half an hour of his suffering from severe injuries, he suddenly passed out lately.

It was the exact same moment the nurse sent arrived only to find an unconscious Italian. Of course, England would bloody scold her for her lack of giving importance to time, but it had to wait until the young Italian was well again. She did deserve a bit of yelling from her superiors. The Italian was brought to one of the special room in the hospitals where his wounds were treated by a group of doctors and nurses. Once brought in the hospital room and treated his wounds, he was suffering from seizure with high body temperature, making his body tremble on the bed unconscious.

The doctors and nurses struggled on keeping him stable. A doctor injected something for the seizures to stop as the other nurses work on his wounds. When they injected him a syringe to relieve seizure temporarily, Italy stopped after a few moments. He was totally in a bad condition after some fights so chances are he would recover or his health would go decline.

A nurse informed him of such and he frowned.

"Don't tell me a few wars and heartbreaks will destroy a nation like this.. ?".

* * *

**Nations Headcanon:**

**The only way a nation can truly be killed is when his or her people and culture have disappeared, or been completely destroyed due to non-stop violent warfare like World Wars, territorial battles and even civil wars making a country go weak. However, they can physically "die", meaning their bodies can shut down, but they'll come back to life sooner or later. Often they spend this time in a coma-like state, and are very vulnerable when this happens. **

* * *

"S-Sire.. we've done everything we could. Now it's all left to him.". The nurse told the worried nation, looking at the dying Italian.

"He's a country.. I'm sure he won't go down without a bloody fight at least not like his grandfather. Carry on." He bit his lower lip and he entered the room. He looked at the Italian for a moment and muttered.

"I've called you brother, I'm sure he'll be here any minute so don't you dare die. What kind of nation are you..if you can't handle a few bloody wars..."

The nurses wound change his bandages every hour and would check on his Blood pressure every now and then. Some specialists were also called out for the Italian. Luckily, he was barely stable and conscious after a few hours of operation, sadly he was in a deep sleep with a strange dream inside him. It was blurred but all he could hear was tears from unusual people- . . .

_Italy (inside his dream): Once the place was all clear for him to see everywhere, all he was seeing was a group of nations, almost nations were weeping in front of the grave._

_"V-Ve~? W-What happened?". H__e hid on the tress while watching the countries attending the funeral ceremony... for himself- . . . _

_"I-I'm dead? For.. real?"_

_Romano: He was bowing down on his knees crying for his brother's unexpected death in front of the grave. "Y-You stupid bastard! Hurry up and stand up from there fratello! Show them you were really kidding around and everything!". He was still in denial even if his brother was already n the coffin..._

_France: Wiping his tears with a hanky as he cried softly. "Italia... H-How could you do this to your... big b-brother..?"_

_England: He had his hands clenched tightly as he was being pat in the back by the American. "...B-Bloody git... can't believe he would really die..."_

_America: "Damn those jerks. Don't they care they've killed a nation like that and to think Italy was their friend... I'll never forgive them."_

_Canada: Had his head down as he hugged Kumajiro tightly. The bear was patting his head softly. "I-Italy..."_

_The other nations (Allies and friends of Italy) came to see him for one last time._

_Hungary and Austria: They were far away from the Allies and other nations considering they were a part of Axis Powers. Hungary was silently crying on Austria's chest, looking afraid on what they did to the innocent Italian._

_Italy: After realized on his sudden and illusion death, he bowed his knees down and started to cry. "N-No...". _

_England: Everyone was pretty much crying, only England seemed to have a bloody grip upon himself. "Since...he did develop the tip-upper lip by that time- This...is utterly...embarrassing.."_

_America: "Dude...Italy died! How could you say those words during the time of mourning?!"_

_Romano: "Embarrassing?!" Stood up, tears was still on his face. "His so called friends turned against him and made him suffer?! He trusted them..are you saying is death is embarrassing?! YOU STUPID BASTARD YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"_

_England: He looked down at Romano's response. "...I-I meant...T-This is an embarrassment to the Allies. To think we could have done so much more...than to just rescue him..." His hand lightly trembled "...T-To think...we couldn't even..save any one even a nation.. We couldn't help...-... I don't even-" _

_France: He put a leather coat over England's head. "Enough mon cher...". Looked over to Romano. "Enough."._

_Hungary: Romano's words got struck not only her but to everyone who had been part in the Axis. He begged Austria to come over to the grave then later on the two of them silently walked together, not minding the other nations surrounds them . . . ._

_Of course the Allies knew much better than to speak at this moment. They were all quiet well until Romano came up to the 2 nations. _

_Romano: "That's as far as you go, bastards!"_

_The two of them got blocked the way to see the grave of Northern Italian as Hungary looked at Romano, holding a rose petal._

_The Austrian was about to say a word, but decided not to. _

_Hungary: "I-I was about to g-give this... to him...". She showed the fresh rose at the older Italian. _

_France: "Roma-". He as about to call for Romano to let her at least go to the younger Italian's grave when Romano took the rose._

_Romano: He took the rose without any hesitation. "I'll give this to him if you don't mind you bastards! Now get out of my sight before I forget that your a damn lady and throw a freakin' grenade at ya!" He gave a serious glare at both of them. _

_Hungary: When the Southern Italian took the rose from her and heard on what he said to them, she looked down and clenched her fists. " . . . Y-You'd think we... were.. happy... on his death..?"._

_Austria: He frowned at her. " . . .I don't think this is not the time to ta-". _

_Hungary: "NO! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU ALL THINK! WE COULD HAVE PROBABLY SAVED HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE BEFORE GERMANY!". She couldn't continue her words due to intense crying, making to cover her face. _

_Romano: "SO WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING SAVE HIM?!". He blurted out as he clenches his fists. _

_All the other nations kept their mouth shut at the matter knowing they don't have a say for the matter. _

_Austria: "I-It was too late to save him from Germany... We didn't deserve him to die as well!". He looked down and fell a single tear on the ground. _

_Romano: "That doesn't change the fact that my fratello is dead, you bastard and you sided with him in this war!". He clenched the rose's stem and didn't even mind his hand bleeding from the thorns. "...G-Get away from here before I could do something to both of you...! L-Leave!". _

_Belgium: She put a hand over his shoulder and looked at the Hungarian. "Please... I'm sure you two mean well but please...leave for now.". _

_The Hungarian couldn't take the acceptance of them so she ran away from Italy's resting place as Austria frowned. "A-Apologies...". He followed her quickly... _

_Italy: "T-They should not fight each other... because of my death...". He cried while watching the situation. _

_For once Romano lets himself be consoles by France and Canada and as for England, he just looked at the grave with a frown on his face._

_after watching his mourn the whole area started to blur again, making the italian confused- _

_"Wh-What's happening?..". _

Back from reality, Italy began to suffer convulsion once again. Arthur was helping the nurses to restrain him by holding his down on his shoulders as the doctors and nurses do their best to stop it. All he wanted for his life was only to forgive and forget on what he did to them during war, he really regretted on hurting his friends so much. If he didn't make it to be recover, chances are he would end up sorry for himself without talking to them. His pulses began to slow. To see someone die, a nation or a human it may be. England was utterly not fond of seeing such a seen before him. When the Italian's pulse started to slow down, he took the other's hand and held it tightly as if t was the most normal thing to do wile the medical team was struggling to do what they cane for the patient.

"I-Is that it, Italy? Are you contented of the things you left undone? As a nation you aren't suppose to die like this...your friends might have deserted you now but a time will come you can still get along with them!".

Italy's inner and unconscious side was waiting for a sign for forgiveness from God on what he was done to his friends, crying in darkness. If he could undo his sadness inside him he would do his best to remove it.

_"Because I have been where you are before and I have felt the pain of losing who you are. And I have died so many times, but I am still alive."_

"Are you satisfied with just running away! You bloody coward! If you die here then you'd prove my hunches about you correct! You're a nation that isn't suppose to die in a something like this.." He muttered as he continue to hold his hand then he remembered a being he hasn't asked for help yet. God. He'd like to deny that fact well but this time, it lead him to him again so for a brief moment he prayed for that God..

For a few moments, the inner Italian saw a hole of light far away from him. "A light..?". He wiped his tears and stood up to run towards the hole.

"M-Maybe... this is.. my time... to...". Running faster to leave the darkness and entity inside him.

"My time to start over... again..."

The doctors and nurses were looking at the TPR of the Italian.

. . . . . . . . . . .

_"I believe that tomorrow is stronger than yesterday_  
_And I believe that your head is the only thing in your way_  
_I wish that you could see your scars turn into beauty_  
_I believe that today it's okay to be not okay." _

_. . . . . . . . . . ._

Once the light reached upon him, the Italian's hazelnut eyes quickly opened, breathing heavily as his pulses went normal. England was just as surprised as the nurses. Everything seemed to have been back to normal wit his pulse, his temperature..everything. "G-Glad to have you back... Italy..".

The Italian looked up and slowly turned on the side which was the Englishman, watching him and blinking twice. " . . . . Ve~?"

England only smiles a bit but hen he saw he was still holding his hand, he abruptly let go of it. "A-Apologies... -he stood up and looked away with a soft blush of embarrassment."

His innocence and normal side came back as he looked at him with a blush. "Ve~ why are you holding my hand?". Blinking. "Does England has feelings towards me? Ve~?"

His neck stiffed while looking at the blushing Italian with his knees trembled. "J-Just sort off...Uh... So that it'll help your temperature rise a bit! Now if you'll excuse me, I-I need to check up on some things. C-Cheerio, lad." He walked out as fast as he could, not leaving a blush on his face.

Some of the nurses chuckled upon hearing the excuse. Even he didn't really know why he held the other's hand.

Italy blinked and gave a soft giggle. "O-Okay then..". When the Englishman left, his stomach grumbled. " . . . . Oh..".

"Since you're almost fully recovered..". The head doctor looked at one of the nurses. "She'll take you to one of the observation rooms while the others get something for you to eat."

The nurse smiled at the Italian and carefully brought him to the room using a wheelchair. "I've never see a recovery like that before...Is that because you are a nation?"

The Italian nodded slowly at the doctor as he glances at the nurse, smiling a bit. " . . . . It is either for being a nation ... or my faith has regained back... Ve~"

She secured him in his room and chuckled softly. "I see. Well, it's gotta be my first time seeing my fatherland get worried like that over others...". She looked at him. "Are you alright here? I'll come back and bring some food. Any preference Sir?"

He smiled and nodded again at the nurse. "Si. I feel rather comfortable here~. Ve~ do you know how to cook my favorite pasta? Ve~If not, then maybe my big brother will teach you on how to make it~!".

The nurse nodded. "I'll tell our hospital chef to cook your favorite meal, sir. For now, have some rest while waiting for your food. If you'll excuse me..". She left a few minutes from placing the Italian on the bed.

Italy regained his energy. The active and very clingy side of him. He took a glance at the open window with a bright skies outside of the facility and whispered to himself.

_"This is not the end of me... This is the beginning." _


End file.
